Résponds à ma tendresse
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Rivaille tuviese un lado tierno? Bueno, casi tierno. Advertencias: Lenguaje altisonante, Lime/Lemon y francés fail. (R 18) / Pre cuela de 'Resistance'. Dedicado a mi wifu y al grupo LeviHanji fans.


_**Disclaimer: **__Shingeki no Kyojin no le pertenece a Cookie Von Kirkland, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

_A/N:  
En este fic los nombres serán:  
-Levi Rivaille.  
-Hanji Zoe._

_Y, pues, sí hay reviews subiré una segunda parte…No es porque busque atención; si yo escribo algo y no hay opiniones significa que nadie lo lee y ¿para qué seguir si ese es el caso?_

* * *

_..._

No había conseguido nada. Nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! En estos momentos se encontraba atascada en sus investigaciones. Hanji se sentía frustrada por sus fracasos en el laboratorio. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí misma científica? Más bien era una completa decepción.

Estaba hecha un desastre; su cabellera estaba enredada y alborotada, sus ojeras crecían cada vez más, su uniforme estaba arrugado y sucio. Ni hablar del olor que emanaba. Estaba tan enfrascada en su trabajo que olvidó por completo la higiene personal. ¿Cuándo había tomado su última ducha? ¿Tres días? ¿Una semana? ¡Bah! No podía reparar en ello. Luego se preocuparía por el aseo.

'' ¡Argh! ¡Me duele la cabeza! '' Exclamó la castaña, tirando de unos mechones de su cabello. No había más que hacer el día de hoy, seguramente avanzaría más si tuviera especímenes vivos con los cuales trabajar. Habría que esperar el regreso de la tropa y, con suerte, le traerían algún titán para entretenerla.

En retrospectiva, Hanji pensó, habría sido mejor esperarles en lugar de quemar su pobre cerebrito con hipótesis e investigación en libros. ¡No había dormido en 48 horas! Por si esto fuera poco no había probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno…del día anterior.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gañido, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Su proceso cognitivo no se estaba desarrollando como debería, en parte por la falta de sueño pero en gran medida por su estado famélico.

''Demonios…'' Maldijo en voz baja –a pesar de que no había nadie en su habitación que pudiera reprocharle por tal vocabulario.-

Su estómago no paraba de gruñir; pedía alimento…no, ¡Lo exigía! Siendo ella una mujer letrada sabía que no podía ignorar sus necesidades primarias por mucho más tiempo. Se levantó con pesadez de su asiento y dirigió sus cansinos pasos hasta el comedor, donde su escuadrón solía reunirse a conversar y alimentarse. Ahora no había mucha gente reunida en ese lugar, salvo unos cuantos cadetes y personal permanente de cocina.

''Aún no regresan…'' comentó para sí, suspirando sin quererlo. ''Bueno, supongo que es mejor así. Más comida para mí. '' Trató de animarse, fallando rotundamente. Negó con la cabeza, para sacudirse pensamientos pesimistas, y se dispuso a comer.

¡Barriga llena corazón contento!

Luego de haber ingerido una dosis más o menos decente de proteínas comenzó a sentir al cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo; sus parpados parecían estar hechos de plomo. Ella pensó que sería buena idea descansar los ojos un momento y luego regresar a su investigación. ¡Era el plan perfecto! Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

...

''Oi. Cuatro ojos…'' Hanji escuchó una voz en la distancia, una voz tremendamente familiar, pero estaba muy cansada como para tratar de averiguar de quién se trataba.

''Loca, despierta. '' Esta vez sintió un empujón en su costado. Alarmada, se puso de pie de inmediato, pero su abrupto movimiento provocó que su cabeza chocara contra algo realmente muy duro.

Duro y con una voz de cantinero de barrio de mala muerte.

'' ¡Maldición, Hanji! ¿Qué carajos te sucede? ¡Eres una maldita estúpida! '' La chica se ajustó los lentes y pudo ver al Sargento Rivaille con una expresión de dolor dibujada en el rostro y frotándose la frente. Uh, estaba en problemas.

''P-Perdón. '' Se excusó rápidamente la joven, interponiendo de manera defensiva sus manos entre su pequeño ofensor y ella. El azabache se veía furioso pero, ¡hey! Ella también había sido afectada por el golpe y ese tonto enano…

''Un segundo…'' Hanji frotó sus ojos una y otra vez. Hasta ahora había caído en cuenta. Se sentía algo boba por ello aunque eso ya no importaba.

'' ¡Regresaron de su misión! '' exclamó con grata alegría. Pensó por un momento en arrojarse encima de él y abrazarlo pero, con el carácter del sargento y el incidente del que habían sido participes, lo más prudente era mantener la distancia.

Rivaille le miró como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo. Alzó una ceja y torció la boca.

'' ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dormida aquí? '' Inquirió algo frustrado.

'' ¿Cómo que _aquí_? '' Parpadeó confundida. El lugar estaba oscuro, vagamente iluminado por algunas velas, lo que significaba que habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que se quedó dormida. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? ¡Ni siquiera lo podía recordar!

''Tsk, idiota. ¿Te quedaste dormida en el comedor? Vaya, sí que eres avispada. '' Espetó sarcástico el ojinegro.

'' ¿En el comedor? ¡Ah! No puedo creerlo…p-pero…y-yo sólo… ¡Sólo iba a descansar los ojos! ¡No me llames así, estaba cansada! '' Se defendió Hanji, algo ruborizada. No por vergüenza, más bien por el hecho de que estaba molesta. Tenía los puños apretados y rechinaba los dientes.

No era usual verla así de enfadada pero el pelinegro sí que sabía sacarla de sus casillas en ciertas ocasiones. Además, no estaba de humor.

''Uhg- Apestas. '' Rivaille retrocedió, arrugando la nariz en gesto que denotaba disgusto.

''AH- Enano de mierda…'' Hanji frunció el entrecejo. ¡El maldito ni siquiera se molesto en responderle! Esperaba una disculpa, no otro insulto.

''Pues tú hueles a eso. '' replicó, más sereno. ''Deberías bañarte, loca. ''

Si bien tenía razón en que necesitaba urgentemente un baño, aquella no era manera de señalarlo. Estaba tentada a plantarle una buena bofetada en esas engreídas mejillas pero eso sólo crearía más agresión en su, de por sí, extraña relación.

¿Qué sería lo mejor en este caso? Infirió, por su experiencia, que era mejor sonreír e ignorar sus crueles comentarios.

Hizo un ademán diminutivo y rió estrepitosamente.

''Como quieras, pequeñín. '' palmeó su cabeza, aún con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y marchó a su habitación. Todo fue tan rápido que el más bajo no pudo si quera responder, él simplemente observó ceñudo como su figura desaparecía en la oscuridad. Rivaille sonrió maquiavélicamente; se vengaría de ella a como diera lugar.

* * *

...

''Ah~ El enano tenía razón; sí necesitaba un buen baño. El agua es tan relajante. '' Hanji, con toalla en la cabeza y vestida sólo con unas bragas negras, se recostó sobre el colchón.

''Vaya, por fin has notado la importancia de una ducha…'' La castaña sintió helar su sangre y, lentamente, dirigió su mirada al marco de la puerta encontrándole recargado despreocupadamente sobre ésta.

''Ah, eres tú. Por un momento pensé que había irrumpido alguien más amenazador…y alto. '' Comentó, burlona.

''Cuidado con lo que dices. '' siseó peligrosamente Rivaille. ''Puedo ser realmente amenazador y peligroso. ''

Hanji asintió. ''Sí, pero nunca alto. Ahora ve a limpiar inodoros y déjame sola. '' Su buen humor ya había regresado. Sonreía como si no le importase que el hombre viese sus pechos al desnudo.

''Tú no mandas aquí. '' Respondió secamente el joven con su expresión fría y sus ojos fijos en la figura de la científica. ''Yo mando. '' La morena podría jurar que en esos momentos vio que la comisura de sus labios se curvaba un poco hacia arriba. ¿Él le estaba sonriendo? Imposible, de seguro alucinaba. Puso la toalla a un lado para proseguir con su batalla verbal.

''Tenemos el mismo rango, tontín. '' Contestó calmadamente. ¡El agua sí que hacía maravillas en el humor de algunos! No obstante Rivaille ignoró por completo su atinada observación.

''Hn. Es bueno que te hayas duchado…'' dijo Levi, casi en un susurro. Se apartó de la puerta y la cerró, poniendo seguro en ésta.

''Duh- Mon petit, cuando alguien te pide amablemente que te retires lo usual es salir, no encerrarte y -Mmmph! '' ¿Por qué siempre tenía que cerrar los ojos para hacer un comentario sarcástico? No pudo ver cómo ni cuándo él avanzó hasta su cama. Al parecer Rivaille había encontrado una manera de callarla; besándola.

Sin embargo aquello no fue el cliché de siempre. No se derritió al tacto ni perdió sus sentidos. En lugar de aquello Hanji le empujó con fuerza, separándose así de aquellos hambrientos labios que amenazaban con devorarle.

'' ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza durante la misión? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? '' Ella le miró asombrada. Nadie la podía culpar, ¿quién esperaría eso viniendo de Rivaille? De hecho Hanji cada vez estaba más convencida de que el soldado era una especie de mini-titan; con cuerpo de hombre pero…asexual.

''Tais-toi!*'' Ordenó en francés, con un tono que asustaría hasta al más valiente. La castaña tragó saliva.

'' Réponds à ma tendresse* '' Esto lo dijo con una voz más suave y seductora, sin dejar de ser grave. Delicadamente posó sus manos sobre ambos lados de la cabeza de Zoe, sujetándola y acerándola más a su rostro. Era una orden y ella tenía que acatarla. Hanji había sido algo insensible al respecto; él recién llegaba de una peligrosa misión a las afueras de la muralla. Tal vez había perdido a varios hombres en tal empresa. Quizá sólo buscaba confort y compañía; ella se lo había negado todo hasta ahora. No quería ser egoísta. Sabía lo que él quería y también sabía que jamás lo expresaría con palabras; sus acciones hablaban por él. El sexo puede llegar a ser bastante impersonal y, además, no había nada más que perder. Valía la pena intentarlo.

No era nada sentimental, lo harían para satisfacer sus más primitivas necesidades y nada más.

Rivaille la besó de nuevo, ahora más pasional e introduciendo rudamente su lengua en la boca de Hanji. Ella jadeó, dándole involuntariamente más acceso al interior de su boca. Sus lenguas se masajearon, luchando por dominancia.

Él aprovechó la desnudez de la castaña para acariciar su tersa piel comenzando por sus senos que, aunque no eran enormes, tenían las dimensiones adecuadas para amoldarse perfectamente a su mano. Fue en un comienzo un tacto etéreo y un poco cohibido pero el calor en ambos cuerpos iba en aumento. Pronto la mirada del soldado se endureció y las caricias a sus pechos se intensificaron; jalaba los pezones y ásperamente masajeaba el área bajo sus manos.

''Ah- Vous n'avez pas à être ce rude!*'' La oji-ambar arrugó el ceño y cerró los ojos, tratando de acallar los gemidos que se comenzaban a formarse en su garganta.

'' Je vous ai dit de se taire!* '' Era gracioso, hasta en la cama Rivaille dominaba. Hanji Zoe no podía hacer nada, esta noche ella sería el objeto sobre el cual Rivaille descargaría sus tensiones. Al parecer pasarían aquella velada en silencio… más no quietos. Estaban los dos sentados en la cama de la científica; Hanji a hojarascas, encima de su regazo. Sus frentes pegadas una a la otra.

El pelinegro abandonó la calidez de sus pechos para jugar con las largas piernas de su compañera. Con los dedos recorrió de arriba hacia abajo sus pantorrillas hasta que encontró un mejor refugio en la cara interior de sus muslos; allí la piel era más suave y, al sentir a la joven estremecerse entre sus brazos, dedujo que esa zona era más sensible que lo que había estado tocando anteriormente.

Por otro lado, Hanji estaba teniendo dificultades para contener sus gimoteos. Era cierto que las caricias de Rivaille eran algo torpes pero estaban concentradas en las áreas que más le excitaban. ¿Podría ser la primera vez del sargento? Qué extraño, con lo popular que era lo más sensato sería pensar que él ya no era virgen.

Por acto reflejo la joven llevó sus caderas cerca del cuerpo del soldado, rozando así su creciente erección y ganando un gemido gutural del francés.

''Hanji…ahh…'' Detuvo su tacto unos segundos, tratando de componerse. Confirmado: Rivaille era virgen. La castaña sonrió, figurándose que podría tomar ventaja de aquello. ¿Pero cómo ser dominante cuando tú tampoco tienes experiencia en los menesteres de las pasiones carnales?

Daba igual; lo que Levi no sabía no podía hacerle daño. Las manos de la fémina -que hasta ahora se habían mantenido estáticas en ambos costados de su cuerpo- comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, como si fuesen independientes del resto de su organismo. Su diestra se dedicó a desabotonar, con tortuosa lentitud, la camisa blanca del joven y su otra mano paseaba cerca de sus masculinas caderas, jugando con la pretina de sus pantalones. Una vez desabotonada la camisa Rivaille se deshizo de ella con un rápido movimiento, dejando su torso al descubierto. Ella trazó con sus dígitos las líneas de sus marcados músculos; delicadamente dibujó el contorno de sus abdominales y recorrió la longitud de sus oblicuos llegando hasta su ombligo. Se dio cuenta que su piel era suave, casi rivalizando con la de una mujer.

''Te has ejercitado muy bien. '' Señaló Hanji entre risitas, él no respondió. En lugar de ello gruñó, como si tal comentario le molestase, y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. El asombro de la chica no se podía medir con palabras; al parecer el tamaño del miembro no tenía nada que ver con la altura del individuo. Ella se sentía nerviosa; Rivaille se había levantado un poco, quedando frente a ella con su pubis casi chocando con su nariz y un enorme bulto amenazando con destrozar la ropa interior del sargento. ¿Era momento para retractarse?

'' ¿Qué esperas?'' La voz grave del francés la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

'' ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? '' La castaña encorvó las cejas, su expresión era inquisitiva.

''Ugh—No me obligues a decirlo. '' Él desvió la mirada. Ah— Era eso. Ahora lo entendía. Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en las facciones de la chica y ella se relamió. La lujuria nublaba sus sensatos pensamientos.

''Mon amour*. Jamás pensé que me pedirías eso. Bueno, siendo tú el que mandas no tengo más opción sino obedecer. '' Suspiró con falsa resignación y agachó la cabeza, besando por sobre la tela la masculinidad del soldado.

''I-Idiota, ¿Qué haces? '' Rivaille preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, evitando a toda costa gemir.

'' ¿Qué? Fuiste tú quien lo pidió en primer lugar. '' Se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no importara y él chasqueó la lengua.

''Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa~ '' comentó sonriente y terminó de desnudarlo. Sin darle tiempo al pelinegro para que éste respondiese la boca de Hanji engulló su virilidad. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer la prolongación de su miembro varias veces, memorizando cada pliegue, cada vena resaltada. Lamió desde la base hasta el glande, catando el líquido pre-seminal que brotaba de la cúspide. Demasiado salado para su gusto pero aún así le agradaba el sabor. Con la zurda masajeaba gentilmente sus testículos mientras que su diestra le masturbaba. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta habilidad? Jamás había hecho un oral. Bueno, al parecer era talento natural.

Enrolló su lengua alrededor del tronco para luego introducir por completo el pene del soldado en su boca; sus dientes rozando con aquella piel tan sensible, llegando la punta hasta su garganta. Su falo era increíblemente suave y extremadamente caliente. Casi como la piel de un titán. Ups, si Levi le escuchara decir eso en voz alta de seguro la degollaría.

Levi, por su parte, se sentía en el paraíso. Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo comparado con el placer que la boca de la castaña le estaba brindando. La humedad, las succiones, el estímulo en sus partes bajas; estaba a punto de correrse.

Hanji entre abrió un ojo al sentir que su cabeza era empujada contra la pelvis de un muy impaciente y excitado Sargento. Por poco y se ahoga por esa acción tan repentina. Tuvo que separarse y toser algunas veces para reponerse.

''No pares…'' atinó a decir el azabache, quien aún no se daba por satisfecho. Él estaba tan inmerso en aquella sensación placentera que no se dio cuenta que casi mataba a su compañera.

''Pues no me hagas parar…'' respondió la castaña, sin aliento. Los dos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna. En sus ojos brillaba una pequeña chispa de ira. Y sin embargo pudo más su libido.

En cuestión de segundos sus labios chocaron de nuevo y las manos de ambos soldados vagaban sin rumbo alguno a través del cuerpo del otro; acariciando, rasguñando, reclamando territorio. Estaban escuchando a sus más bajos instintos; eran como dos animales en celo. Para ese entonces no quedaba un centímetro de sus pieles que no hubiese sido explorado ya. Ahora conocían a fondo las consecuencias de sus rudos entrenamientos y las cicatrices tatuadas en sus espaldas, testigos silentes del esfuerzo de ambos elementos.

Pero ignoraron esos detalles. Sus cuerpos no eran perfectos pero habían aprendido a lidiar con ello, cada quien por su cuenta, tiempo atrás.

Rivaille, con suma delicadeza, recostó a Hanji por completo sobre la cama mientras atacaba con fugaces besos su clavícula. Tal acto provocó la risa de la científica y, por consecuencia, el sargento se detuvo.

'' ¿Qué es tan gracioso? '' preguntó, casi sin aliento.

''Tú…'' susurró Hanji. ''Tú siendo delicado y tierno. ''

''Hn. No te acostumbres a ello. '' Esa oración partió a la mitad del corazón de la joven pero lo ocultó con eficacia… o por lo menos eso creía. Ahora recordaba que eso no era amor sino consuelo de una noche. No hizo más por comentar y se dejó hacer, desviando la mirada cada vez que los ojos negros de Rivaille buscaban sus orbes color ámbar. Él lo notó casi de inmediato.

''Mírame. '' Ordenó. Con cierto miedo ella obedeció su comando. Luego de que sus miradas se cruzaron Rivaille reanudó sus caricias previas. La distrajo con pasionales besos en los labios mientras que sus manos bajaban, recorriendo el valle entre sus senos, la planicie de su abdomen y, pícaramente, se introdujeron en las bragas negras de la fémina. Esto la tomó por sorpresa en un principio y se removió entre sus brazos.

El joven esperó hasta que dejara de moverse y comenzó a frotar con el dedo medio su clítoris. Ella ya estaba húmeda por los juegos previos y Rivaille sonrió para sus adentros.

Hanji arrugaba la sábana entre sus puños y gemía el nombre de su amante.

Necesitaba dilatarla con urgencia pues se sentía al límite. Quería penetrarla en ese instante, pero sabía que resultaría en una experiencia no muy grata para ella si lo hacía casi en seco. La fricción aumentó, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para humectar con el propio lubricante natural de la fémina sus labios mayores y menores, repartiendo generosamente sus líquidos.

La piel de Hanji estaba erizada, sus piernas temblaban y sentía una descarga de electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal cada vez que los dedos de Rivaille tocaban su clítoris. Todo su cuerpo estaba hipersensible. Comenzaba a transpirar profusamente.

Fue entonces cuando Levi introdujo el primer dedo en su estrecho canal. La castaña arqueó la espalda, ronroneando de placer. Agitada, no hacía más que jadear y gritar el nombre de su amante, animándolo para continuar con sus deliciosas tácticas en la cama. Metió un segundo dedo, usando además su pulgar para rozar ese pequeño botón de nervios, mandándola a la novena nube.

Rivaille decidió experimentar otro poco. Inclinó su cabeza y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer la circunferencia de su aréola.

Hanji llegó al orgasmo a los pocos segundos. Sentía un inmenso calor sofocarle y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Una gruesa capa de sudor adornaba la frente, el cuello y el abdomen de la chica, dándole a su piel un aspecto perlado y brillante, casi irresistible.

El soldado le sacó las bragas de inmediato, contemplando su desnudez y su vulnerabilidad en su máximo esplendor. Sonrió de medio lado.

Sensualmente lamió cada uno de sus dedos, degustando la esencia femenina que acababa de impregnarse en su mano. Esto provocó un inmenso rubor carmesí en las –de por sí rojas- mejillas de Zoe.

'' Êtes-vous prêt?*'' Preguntó el azabache, con la cabeza ahora sobre su hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo para marcarla como suya.

''Oui…'' Con el consentimiento de la oji-ambar Rivaille se posicionó entre las piernas de la joven, tomando el miembro firmemente y presionando la punta de éste contra el orificio vaginal.

'' Soyez doux*'' Advirtió, señalando con la mirada inocente que le lanzó algo más que obvio: Que aquella sería su primera vez.

El pelinegro asintió y embistió con lentitud la intimidad de la castaña. Hanji tuvo que morder su propia mano para contenerse cuando el himen se rompió. El ojinegro susurraba al oído dulces palabras de amor en francés para calmarle y que ésta pudiera superar el dolor inicial. Dio una rápida lamida al lóbulo de su oreja mientras permanecía quieto, con su virilidad enterrada aún en ella pero sin moverse hasta que se acostumbrara a la sensación de aquel cuerpo extraño dentro.

La faena comenzaba ahora.

Una vez transcurrido un tiempo considerable Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas, dándole fuertes estocadas. Ambos gemían y jadeaban. Hanji también arrojaba torso hacia adelante, sincronizando sus movimientos para que él llegara más profundo. Rivaille tenía bien afianzadas sus callosas manos en la diminuta y torneada cintura de su amante y, conforme iba aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus embates, las uñas de la fémina se enterraban en los masculinos omoplatos del sargento.

El soldado tocó un punto en su interior que le hizo revolcarse entre las sábanas y maldecir en su idioma natal; aquello era demasiado placer. Sintió como sus paredes vaginales se estrechaban, palpitantes, estrangulando el falo de su compañero.

Al parecer tal reacción provocó un efecto en el compás de Rivaille pues ahora lo sentía más desesperado, penetrándole sin ritmo alguno en medio de un estado de frenesí auténtico.

Fue casi mágico; los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Pudieron tocar las estrellas con las manos y explosiones fulgurosas aparecieron detrás de sus párpados cuando llegaron a la cúspide del goce.

Hanji suspiró al sentir la ardiente semilla del soldado inundar sus entrañas, calcinándole de manera deleitable. Rivaille cayó a un costado suyo, tremendamente agotado, quedando dormido en el acto.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Oh, deja vú. Sentía ahora la joven que el cansancio pasaba a cobrarle factura. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de rendirse nuevamente ese día ante el dios del sueño.

... 

* * *

_**A/N: Traducciones ~ **_

*Tais-toi!: ¡Cállate!

*Réponds à ma tendresse: Responde a mi ternura.

*Vous n'avez pas à être ce rude: No tienes que ser tan rudo.

*Je vous ai dit de se taire!: ¡Te dije que te callaras!

*Mon amour: Mi amor.

*Êtes-vous prêt?: ¿Estás lista?

* Soyez doux: Se gentil.

PD: Aun necesito las clases de Francés ;u; Pero me encanta hacerlos hablar en ese idioma -1313-


End file.
